


“You were cold.”

by LulaIsAKitten



Series: First Kisses [41]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaIsAKitten/pseuds/LulaIsAKitten
Summary: Continuing the series of shorts of possible first kisses between these two.





	“You were cold.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrikeMyHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikeMyHeart/gifts).



> A gift for StrikeMyHeart. Thank you for the prompt!
> 
> “They're out somewhere and it's cold. Robin's attire is not quiet up to the task so Cormoran pulls her close and wraps her in the folds of his coat to share body heat.”

 

“Bugger,” Robin said crossly, and Strike suppressed a grin. They stood and watched the train slide away from them, pulling out of the station. It was forty minutes till the next one, and it was late and the temperature was dropping sharply.

“Sorry,” Strike said. “Should have allowed more time, I’m not the quickest.”

Robin shook her head. “It’s just as much my fault,” she said. “And I couldn’t have gone any faster in these silly heels.”

Strike didn’t reply. He happened to rather like the heels, which made Robin almost as tall as him and somehow made her legs even longer.

They had spent the evening at a corporate awards dinner. It had been pleasant, if a little dull, but they had managed to get the information they sought and were headed home. Robin was wearing a little black dress with sky high heels. She had brought a wrap but no coat. She’d looked stunning all evening with her hair piled up on top of her head.

Strike had worn his Italian suit with a crisp new shirt, and Robin had barely been able to keep her eyes off him. He was clean-shaven too, and she’d got so used to seeing him with stubble or even the beginnings of a beard, somehow the smoothness was strangely attractive. She’d found herself longing to run her fingers across his cheek and jaw to see if it felt as smooth as it looked.

Strike had sensibly brought his huge greatcoat which he was now wearing. As the warmth from the champagne at the event and the brisk walk to the station started to wear off, Robin began to feel the chill of the evening on her bare arms. She pulled her wrap tighter around herself.

“You okay?” Strike asked. She smiled at him. “Fine,” she said. She knew if she let on that she was cold, he’d insist on giving her his coat, and she didn’t want to take it from him. He’d be cold then, and it was her fault for not bringing one of her own.

They stood, making small talk about the evening, discussing the information they’d gathered and how it pertained to their case. The station was deserted apart from the two of them. The minutes crawled by, and the temperature dropped steadily. Robin slowly grew colder. The goosebumps on her arms were hidden by her wrap, but soon she was shivering slightly, and Strike noticed at once. He began to remove his coat.

“No...” Robin put her hand on his arm. “It’s my own daft fault for not bringing one. Don’t get cold on my account.”

Strike looked at her. “I’m not going to stand here in a coat while you shiver,” he said, sternly. Robin sighed. “I’ll feel guilty then instead of cold, because you’re cold,” she replied.

He grinned at her suddenly. “Let’s share, then,” and he opened the coat with his hands in the pockets, inviting her in.

Robin glanced at him, uncertain. That was a big step forward in their friendship. They weren’t given to being physically demonstrative with one another, and this would pretty much constitute a hug. But it was so tempting. She could feel the warmth radiating off him, and she was so cold now.

Decision made, she stepped close to him. She’d kind of assumed he’d open one side of his coat more than the other so she could stand next to him, but to her surprise he simply pulled her close and folded the coat around her. His arms were around her now and she was pressed close to his chest and stomach, the large coat closing easily around both of them.

Robin had to admit the warmth was delicious. She hummed her appreciation and pressed closer, instinctively seeking more, and heard and felt him chuckle a little. “You were cold,” he said, and she nodded. She was tired, too, and the sudden warmth after being cold made her feel sleepy. Her head felt heavy, and she found herself leaning on his shoulder. He tucked the coat a little tighter around them both.

For a few long minutes they stood, and Robin just enjoyed his warmth, enjoyed not feeling cold any more. Gradually her shivering and tension dissipated and she relaxed against him. She could hear his heartbeat, steady and strong, and she felt so safe somehow. He was warm and solid, strong and masculine, and he smelled a little smoky and a little spicy. She idly wondered what aftershave he used.

She wasn’t sure when she crossed the line from simply appreciating his warmth against her cold body to enjoying the feel and smell of him for their own sake. But there was definitely a point at which she suddenly began to wonder if she wasn’t deriving just a little too much pleasure from his closeness, in the wrong way. She became aware of how near her mouth was to his neck above the collar of his shirt. The realisation made her feel a little awkward and she shifted against him.

His breath hitched at her movement, his arms tightening around her, and suddenly real heat swept up her, and a shiver that was nothing to do with the cold rippled through her. Her breathing was unsteady now, so close to his skin, and she could hear how his breathing had changed as well, shallower now, a little faster.

He turned his head to look down at her, and she raised hers from his shoulder, her eyes meeting his. There was no mistaking the heat in his gaze, the question, and she looked back at him steadily, not shying away, not trying to hide her arousal.

He lowered his head slowly, slowly to hers and kissed her. She hummed again at the feel of his lips on hers, and felt him smile a little against her mouth. Then his lips parted and his tongue came forward to explore.

Robin slid her arms around him under the coat, pressing closer, kissing and kissing him. Heat rose between them. She could feel his heartbeat, much faster than it had been before, and she hugged him closer still.

They kissed for a long minute, and finally Strike pulled back a little, his eyes seeking hers, still asking the question. “Okay?” he murmured huskily.

She nodded. “I’m not cold any more,” she managed, her voice a little shaky, and he chuckled again.

“Good,” he said softly. “You’d better stay right there, then.”

She grinned at him. “Oh, I’m not going anywhere.” She reached up to kiss him again.

 

 


End file.
